Sweet Dreams are made of These
by Reioa DeFoe
Summary: Vampire ken is hungering for a certain redhead.. kensuke, brief Daikari, one shot.


It was hot, so fucking hot… I was surprised steam wasn't rising off their bodies in the dark. She was so good, so delicious… She just rode me harder… and harder… and harder… I just wanted more, I wanted us to be one. My legs were wrapped around her and I kept moaning, I could hear her throes and sighs of pleasure as well. I let my head fall back and let her ravage me, I wanted it so much, so bad…

I could feel myself penetrate her over and over, the sweat dripping off her body and onto mine. I felt his soft, wet lips lightly caressing my neck and shoulder, I whimpered and held the back of her head. She went faster and faster into me, I was screaming in a deep, throaty growl I had never used before. For a moment, I think I wondered whose voice it could be. I spread my legs a little more and she shut her eyes tight and breathed harder. With a loud snarl, I came into her, swift and unceasing, like a river rushing around a bend.

Suddenly, something changed about her. Slowly, I felt her straddle me again, but She pinned down my wrists roughly, I struggled as hard as I could. I remember screaming for her to let go, but when I opened my eyes again, it wasn't Hikari.

It was a teen boy, he was, his eyes were an intense, penetrating blue. I felt her feminine body melt from a smooth, curvaceous one to a slender, cut form. I started screaming for Hikari; squirming around and tears coming to my eyes. The boy touched my lips sweetly, smirking at me and whispering to me in a language I couldn't understand. Somehow the words calmed me, I'm unsure as to why.

He released one of my hands and lightly waved his fingers before my eyes. I followed his fingers with my eyes until his hand rested on my cheek, I closed my eyes and felt so warm. He quickly pulled his hand away, causing me to instinctively to want to go near it again. When I turned my head away from his, He bit into me.

I screamed louder than before, it was burning me from the inside out, I sensed death nearby, sharpening his blade to steal away my life. Ice and fire were working through my system. Even though it was the darkest sensation I ever felt, even though it was even more wrong than sex with Hikari…

I…

I think…

I liked it even more than that…

He pulled away, leaving me freezing beneath his, lightly whimpering for his touch again. It disgusted me beyond all comparison to be acting this way, but it felt as though I was in a warm cabin wrapped in a loving embrace, and I was just thrust into an icy storm.

Even in my half-conscious state, I knew the embrace I just received wasn't loving. It was dark, intense and more intimate than any kind of love. As I struggled for my eyes to focus, I felt him caress my hair with pointed and catlike fingers with one hand; this touch alone soothed me temporarily. I couldn't quite tell what He was doing with his other hand until He cupped my face gently and kissed my forehead. I caught my breath and went totally silent at that single touch. I parted my lips just barely and He laughed in his wicked, honeyed voice.

He smoothed his fingers and palms down my shoulders and chest, squirming slightly as his silky hands went over my nipples. He laughed again, I was getting a little aggravated with how he toyed with me. I felt something wet dripping between us, when I looked down, He swiftly moved up, the wet spot now on my mouth and sliding down my throat.

I realized now that while He distracted me, He had cut a vein in his chest and allowed it time to bleed. I could barely breathe, I struggled and pushed up against his as much as I could, but He easily kept me in place. his blood was colder than mine, I noted as it flowed freely inside me. It horrified me that I couldn't resist, but in a dark corner of my mind, I though that maybe… I didn't want to resist, that this felt so good and I didn't want it to stop.

He cradled me to his chest like a nursing mother and I allowed him. I'm not sure how long we were like that, but I wasn't trying to push his away anymore. I felt every drop of blood in me turn to black and I liked it. This wasn't my Hikari doing this to me, but some strange devil I had never seen nor heard of, but I enjoyed it. I had no idea why the fuck I liked this so damn much, but I didn't stop until He pushed me away gently.

I breathed in the sweet air and looked up at the woman. I was shaking with anger and rage because He pushed me away and because I allowed his to do these things to me. I pushed his off of me and covered my nudity from his, glaring at his from across the bed. He slid over to me and tilted my head back again, I jerked my head around and whimpered like earlier. He leaned close to me and He whispered something soft in my ear.

I understood him for the first time since I saw him, "You might push me away now, but listen to me; watching you squirm is so delicious and mark my words, I'll be back to make you do it again. You will be mine, Daisuke…"

I woke up in a cold sweat, my legs numb and my breath shallow. I looked down at myself; all my clothes were on. I looked beside me; no one was there. I looked up to the ceiling and closed my eyes again, trying to imagine the first part of my dream, but all I saw was the demon boy who took advantage of me. I felt tears come into my eyes, I let a river of tears flow from my eyes and didn't make a sound.

I'm not quite sure why I cried myself back to sleep that night.

Maybe it was because I was disgusted with him.

Maybe because I was disgusted with myself.

Maybe I was scared.

Or maybe… because I did like it.


End file.
